


Problematic MCYT oneshots

by Problematic_Poptart



Category: Problematic NSFW (PNSFW)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, You had to search to find this - I didn’t add any character tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Poptart/pseuds/Problematic_Poptart
Summary: I don’t have any ideas, so request or die >:3Okay, fine, you won’t die but please do request. I think I’ll add a discord link too
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I’ll add more as time goes on, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70





	1. Help ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Not a chapter mates

Hello! This is a problematic MCYT oneshots book.

That I don’t have any ideas for.

;-;

So please request shit ;-;

And join this discord

https://discord.gg/km8akSRSmC


	2. Techno x Wilbur (Lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLO!
> 
> This is one of the requests for a Wilbur x Techno lime. There will be ummmmm  
> Truth or Dare and gayness and kissing and swearing. I’m sorry, I have a hard time writing smut AND fluff, so I’m just doing the lime request.
> 
> UPDATE: I finished the chapter and am now realizing this is less of a lime, and more of an orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur x Techno.
> 
> Don’t read if you aren’t comfortable with this pairing or any of the other shit that goes on in these fics (with only one currently out)
> 
> NO SEX IS ACTUALLY, LIKE, WORDIDDED. OR SOMETHING. LIKE YOU DON’T SEE THEM FUCK.
> 
> Please tell me if this sucks. It doesn’t even have to be in a nice way. But if you do tell me this sucks, please tell me what was wrong with it so I can fix it. And I’m talking about fixing my writing so I can write more, so sorry antis, don’t tell me it sucks and I should stop. That’s not going to make me stop.
> 
> Not aligning with any of the canon stuff cause that shit’s confusing.

“Truth or dare, Tubbo?”

”Dare!” Tubbo said with a smile.

”I dare you to pee in a jar and then try to sell it to Sam.” Tommy said, smirking.

A look of horror flashed across the boy’s face. Everyone burst out laughing at his expression. Techno shifted in his seat, smiling slightly. Tubbo huffed, standing up and left to complete his dare. Tommy went with him to *ahem* ‘make sure he completed said dare’ *ahem* (SHUSH NO I’M NOT IMPLYING TNT SHSHSHSH)

”Well, who goes next?” Skeppy asked with a frown.

Dream shrugged. “Guess I will.”

The blonde scanned the group, consisting of Techno, George, Wilbur, Skeppy, Bad, Sapnap, Fundy (Good thing Fundy never realized what his father was doing-), Phil, and, up until they left, Tommy and Tubbo. His gaze landed on Techno. Dream grinned, sinisterly.

Techno paled. That grin was never a good sign.

“Techno!” Dream smiled. “Truth or dare?”

”Um...” Techno weighed his options. _Be forced to tell an embarrassing secret in front of everyone or do some weird embarrassing shit for everyone to see. Decisions, decisions._ “Uh- um- DARE!”

Dream’s smile widened. _Wrong choice. Anything that makes Dream smile like that is bad._

”Well... I dare you to.....”

_Please don’t be embarrassing. Please just be some stupid shit I can just laugh off. Please don’t be embarrassing._

“...sit in someone’s lap for the rest of the game.”

_............_

_Well shit._

”I get to choose?” Those were the first words that left his mouth.

Dream smiled. “Of course.” (It’s like half this fic is just Dream smiling.)

Technoblade shifted, glancing around nervously.

”Um, ok. I- uh, I... um.” He huffed, his cheeks nearly as pink as his hair. (Every fan art depicts him with pink hair so his hair is pink.) “Iguesswilbur.” He mumbled, the words coming out to soft and fast for anyone to understand.

”Who?” Dream asked.

Techno’s cheeks turned even pinker. “Wilbur.”

The brunette shrugged. “Ok then.” He said, patting his lap.

Techno stood up and walked over to him. He sat down on his lap, eyes darting down, embarrassed.

”Your turn then.” George said.

”Um, okay. Skeppy I guess.”

The game continued in semi-normally, and Techno shifted in Wilbur’s lap, trying to get comfortable. He froze when he heard Wilbur’s sharp inhale and felt something hard against his ass. He glanced around seeing if anyone had noticed. No one had. After a while, Techno forgot about Wilbur’s boner and even the fact that he was even sitting Wilbur’s lap. He only remembered after Wilbur’s arms wrapped around his waist.

”What are you doing?” He hissed.

Wilbur smirked. “Pay attention to the game.”

Techno tried to lose himself in the game again and was managing it quite well when suddenly Wilbur pressed his mouth to the back of his neck. He let out a soft whimper. Techno’s eyes widened and glanced around to see if anyone noticed. Fortunately, everyone was paying attention to Sapnap telling his story about how he had accidentally spilled mayonnaise on himself at Subway and how a woman though it was cum.

”What’s wrong?” Wilbur whispered innocently, before lightly nipping at his neck.

Techno couldn’t turn to face him without anyone noticing the motion, so he settled with glaring at Dream, who had gotten him in this situation in the first place. “You know damn well what’s wr- NGMMF!” Wilbur cut him off by biting down harshly.

Somehow (just for the sake of plot convenience), nobody had noticed the two boys’ antics. They were all too busy listening to Sapnap, who was getting to the part of his story where the woman was threatening to call the police for public indecency.

”Try to stay quiet.” Wilbur murmured softly to Techno. He then started up with his ‘work’ again.

Techno tried to pay attention to Sapnap, but _damn_ was it hard, especially with Wilbur attacking his neck- combined with the fact that he had to try to stifle his moans.

Just when stopping the noise coming from his mouth was starting to become unbearable, Tommy and Tubbo tore up the hill, laughing and screaming in terror at the same time. Everyone could hear Sam yelling at them.

”YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCHES! I WILL FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE!”

”What the fuck happened?” George asked, bewildered.

Tommy was too busy laughing his head off that he fell down, wheezing.

“He- he, he fucking- HE FUCKING DRANK IT!” Tubbo managed to gasp out, before taking off again, dragging Tommy behind him.

Sam charged up the hill. “WHERE DID THOSE BITCHES GO?”

Bad let out a quiet “Language.”

”WHERE. THE. FUCK. DID. THEY. GO.”

Everyone was trying to hold in their suppressed giggles. Out of nowhere, Fundy cracked up. At that point on, Techno couldn’t remember anything but the sound of hysterical laughter and Sam’s face, a mask of anger.

”After I kill Tubbo and Tommy, I’m coming after you next. ALL OF YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I just realized how many little comments I put in. Whoops. Request if you want, I still have, like, six other requests.
> 
> UPDATE: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AGHHHHHHHHHHH AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> UPDATE 2: I have recovered from my temporary moment of insanity upon finishing this chapter (I drank an entire bottle of Pepsi 5 minutes ago) and am now apologizing for the fact that this isn’t really a lime. BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOY.


	3. Wilbur x Tommy (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Tombur fluff so have some Tombur fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tombur fluff
> 
> Warnings: Underage

Tommy happily skipped through a meadow, looking for someone. His eyes caught a flash of brown, and he stopped. Tommy’s smile widened as he realized who it was.

”Hey Wilbur!”

The brunette turned to Tommy with a smile.

”Hey Tommy. How are you doing?”

”Great! What about you?” Tommy responded.

Wilbur chuckled. “I’m doing fine I guess. Fundy’s being a little shit recently.”

Tommy nodded. All of a sudden, he pulled Wilbur into a hug. When he released him, Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

”What was that for?”

“I don’t know. I just missed you.” Tommy said with a shrug.

Wilbur smiled. “I missed you too.”

Together they sat on a ledge overlooking L’Manburg (Dunno if that terrain’s really there, but whatever.) Eventually, Tommy slowly drifted off to sleep, his head falling into Wilbur’s lap. Wilbur smiled at the sleeping boy’s form. He gently kissed him and looked back up at the setting sun. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK IDK HOW TO WRITE FLUFF I’M SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT THAT ENDING WAS PRETTY DAMN SHITTY


End file.
